


each night as perfect

by WattStalf



Series: Tellius Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tellius Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He rather likes having a family with her.
Relationships: Leanne/Naesala (Fire Emblem)
Series: Tellius Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	each night as perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme of bloodlines, I'm very soft for these two.

“The children are both fast asleep now, aren’t they?” Naesala asks, coming up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling his face against one of her wings. Leanne lets out a soft breath and nods. “Well, if that’s the case, then we’ve got the night all to ourselves now, huh?”

It does not take much effort to get her undressed, and even less effort on himself, while Leanne blushes and smiles at him, just as ecstatic as she was on their wedding night, just as ecstatic as she is every night, even after all of these years. The two of them have had two children so far, and he knows that she is already satisfied enough with that. As for him, he is happier with the situation than he ever thought he would be, but he had never imagined himself as a father before.

But now he rather likes it, rather likes having a family with her, and even if the two of them are already content how things are, he knows that Leanne would be even happier if they were able to have another child together. After all, they have a long time before they are unable to have children anymore, and the bigger the family, the better chance she has to restore some life to the heron bloodline.

But maybe that just serves as a convenient excuse to keep her wanting him every night, even if she has assured him, time and again, that she is always going to want him just as much. Maybe _that_ is just an excuse to hide the fact that he really likes being a family man, more than anyone would have guessed for him, and he is not quite ready to admit to it yet. Maybe he just needs to convince himself of a few things, rather than face the facts.

Whatever the case, it does not matter. What matters is how happy she is, how happy they are together, and how every night feels like their wedding night all over again, while she melts into his arms once he starts kissing her, letting his hands roam over her body, wings fluttering a bit in her excitement. Leanne is absolutely perfect, but he has always thought that about her, even long before he ever considered the possibility of falling in love her.

Her kind are always breathtakingly beautiful, much too beautiful for a scoundrel like him, and yet here they are, blissfully married, with his wife having tamed him completely. He would be a lot more disappointed in himself, but where Leanne is concerned he can’t actually blame himself. As strange as it may be, he is exactly where he wants to be, perhaps exactly where he was meant to be, all this time.

He is not sure how anyone would feel, hearing him admit to something like _that_ , though.

His wife is the perfect woman, and she has always deserved better than him, but since he is the one that she chose, he has no choice but to do what he can to keep her happy. He has no choice but to make sure that every night feels like their wedding night, and to make sure that she has the happy family she has always wanted. If the two of them end up with a much bigger family along the way, then that is all the better for them.

Either way, there is a lot of fun to be had along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
